Color Blind
by annabell22
Summary: When Finn's previous love connections fail he goes to Marceline for advice. However, he finds out that Marceline had liked him all along. Is Marceline too blind to notice these feelings for herself? Or will a jealous Princess Bubblegum stand in their way?
1. Puppies

"Where is she?" I shouted, running through the Candy Kingdom. People stared at me like I was insane, never once have I yelled at the Candy People like this. I was their hero, it wasn't like me to do this, but I needed Princess Bubblegum. And right now I was certain she was hiding from me. Don't blame her, I was about to punch her face in. "You people tell me where the princess is!" Jake came from behind me, trying to calm me down.

"Dude, stop it!" he said, wrapping arms around me. "We'll find her, just stop. You are totally scaring the candy people! The guards are talking about taking you out of the castle! Just calm down, we'll find Marceline and Princess Bubblegum. Just calm down and think, alright, man?" I nod, I was being a little harsh on the Candy People. They hadn't done anything. It was there princess who was to blame. Marceline was gone, and it was entirely her fault…

**X-X-X**

**Earlier**

"Aw, come on, Charlie, don't you want to be an adventurer like your pop and your uncle?" I asked smiling. The pups had almost no interest in being heroes, more into playing around and doing kid stuff. None of them, they would just ignore my attempts to train them, only Lady Rainicorn could really get a good hold on the pups. At least while they're all together. I was one on one with Charlie, but right now he was fixated on a small dancing bug.

"Come on, Uncle Finn, just leave it alone," he sighed. "Go bother T.V or something."

"Maybe I will," I mumbled. "No kid tells me what to do." I walk away, no progress with Charlie, maybe T.V would like to join me on an adventure. Something small like rescue a cat from a tree or mini queen or something. I don't know, anything. I walk up to the small, pudgy pup who was playing in the mud with his sister Voila. "Come on, T.V, Voila, want to go on an adventure with your uncle?" The two look at me for a moment, before their attention was turned back to the mud. Okay, did every one of these pups get Jake's attention span? Where was their love for adventure? So none of the pups wanted to adventure, and I was stuck pup-sitting. Maybe Marceline could come over and give them a scare into adventuring with me? I mean, Jake wouldn't mind right? She is a friend and everything? For adventuring purposes. I dash inside, grabbing Jake's phone, calling Marceline.

"Hey, Weenie, why you calling me so early?" she asked.

"Marcy, it's like seven at night," I sighed. "I have a favor to ask. Jake's pups need a good scare, would you mind coming down, and you know… do vampire things?"

"Eh, why not," she said. "But that's pretty low for you, asking me to scare little kids."

"What? No! It's not like that, just…glib glob it, Maceline!" I can hear Marceline laughing over the phone. She went too far some times.

"Calm down, Finn, just get them ready, how scared do you want them?" she asked.

"Terrified!" I said laughing. Marceline hangs up before I realized, what had I done? This was Marceline, she was going to totally scar these pups for life! Oh slammer cow what had I done? I go outside to warn the pups of the upcoming scaring of a life time. "Pups get inside now before a vampire scares the poop out of you!" All I get is a few laughs, and they stay outside. Okay, hero senses on. I look around, prepared for Marceline. I was scaring myself.

The pups were sitting ducks, and Marceline was on her way. Red rock pass wasn't that far from Lady's house. She could be here at any second due to her floating. She could go pretty fast. What would she be in? Would she have dressed up just to scare the pups? Maybe, well, I can't say I didn't warn them. The pups knew it was coming I guess. Maybe that would make it worse on them? I don't know, but I was worried.

"Uncle Finn, stop screaming," laughed Voila. "It's a terrible Kim Kil Whan impression."

"That's not me," I gulped. "That's not me!" What was Marceline doing to Kim Kil Whan? Oh glob, if  
Marceline as so much lays a fang on him I'm dead! Maybe then Marceline would finally turn me into a vampire. No, focus, I promised Jake and Lady you'd watch after the pups! "Get inside! I'll look for him." The pups nod, going inside. I follow where I was sure the scream was coming from, and I find Marceline, and Kim Kil Whan was perfectly fine. He actually looked like he was having fun fighting her.

"Hey, Weenie, get this mutt off me," she said trying to shake him off. I laugh, taking the pup off her.

"Kim Kil Whan, this is a friend of mine and your father's, this is Marceline the Vampire Queen," I said. "I am surprised Jake hasn't told you about her. And Marcy, what did you do?"

"Oh calm down, they're just kids, I was just in my werewolf form while hissing before he screamed and I tried to go back to normal before he bit me, I'm not a monster you know," she said.

"Whatever, you okay, Kim?" I asked. "Oh glob, Jake will kill me if you're hurt."

"I'm fine," he growled.

"Up for scaring your brothers and sisters, kid?" asked Marceline smiling. Kim Kil Whan nods, as we all go back to the house. Marceline went into her big bat form while I brought back a _dead_ Kim Kil Whan for the pups to examine. I burst into the house with the small pup in my hands, and fake tears running down my face.

"Oh my glob you guys! He's dead! Kim's dead!" I said. Okay, the tears were real, Marceline punched me pretty hard, but still, I kept them going.

"What? No way!" yelled Charlie. "What got him?"

"I told you guys, a vampire! This thing is crafty, so we need to be careful-" I started before Marceline made her way through the door hissing, while the pups screamed, all but Kim Kil Whan, who was now laughing. Marceline and I join him, before she goes back to her normal girl form, still laughing uncontrollably.

"You should have seen your faces!" said Kim Kil Whan.

"Uncle Finn! That's not funny!" yelled Voila, still shaken up.

"Oh, it was pretty funny," I said. "See, Marceline isn't going to hurt you? She's a friend. So calm down and don't tell your father." The pups nod, examining Marceline. She had just scared them almost to death, so much for first impressions.

"Don't look at me like that," said Marceline smiling. "This hero here wanted you guys to go adventuring with him all day! Quit being total babies and go with him some time. Or I will come back."

"We're not afraid of you now, Lady!" said Charlie. Marceline smiles, hissing now, right in Charlie's face.

"Okay, Marcy, you've terrorized them enough, you five should probably go to bed, alright?" The pups nod, not wanting to upset me while a vampire seemed to be on my side. I should tell Jake to use Marceline as an authority figure some time. She was pretty good at it. There was no way they would have gone to bed if it was just me alone. "Lights out in five! Hey, thanks, Marcy. That was pretty fun."

"Yeah, you just love scaring little kids don't you?"

"I told you it's not like that! Glob, Marcy. So, how've you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Bleh, I've just been dealing with my dad, yah know?" I nodded, Marceline's Dad was always trying to drag her into the Nightosphere. That place was totally creepy. Plus she couldn't trust her father, he always had tricks up her sleeve to rope her into the Nightosphere. "How about you?"

"Things have been different since Jake has left," I said sighing. "I feel so alone, even with Beemo and Neptr, it's still not the same." Marceline nods, sitting beside me. I bet my problems sounded stupid to a girl who survived an apocalypse almost entirely by herself.

"It's okay, Jake's just busy with the kids, you'll see, you'll adventure with him again soon. Maybe next time the pups will go with you without me having to scare them."

"Heh, that would be fun. Or maybe I could go adventuring with you sometime, Marcy. When was the last time we did that? Jake's always been with us you know? Except for that one time when we were running with wolves, but that's about it." Marceline nods, we haven't really been adventuring together in a while. Flame Princess and I are alone all the time, and Bubblegum and I as well. So it would be nice to change it up and go with Marceline some time.

"Sounds math, Finn. Sure, I'll make sure to bring my axe bass, make sure you have your demon sword or something. I better go, before the mutt comes back with his girlfriend or whatever their status is now." I nod, and wave goodbye as she leaves. It was a good thing she left, because Jake and Lady came home soon after, and I didn't want them thinking anything bad had happened. Jake was a little over protective when it came to the puppies.

"Did they listen to you? I'm surprised they're in bed," said Jake looking around the house.

"They were fine," I said, "I was wondering, would you go adventuring some time? Like old times?" He looked to Lady, who nodded, then looked back to me.

"Maybe when the pups are older man, but totally, soon, I promise!" he said smiling. It's been the same promise for months. How close was soon? I know, he had a family he needed to tend to, but I wanted to know when I would get my brother back again. When we could go adventuring.

"Yeah, okay, later Jake, Lady," I said leaving the house.

"Aw, man, don't be like that!" said Jake coming after me. "Dude, I've been trying to get the pups to take an interest in adventuring, just hold on a little while longer, okay? I've almost got them."

"Oh, well if that's the case I don't think you'll have a problem with them anymore," I said laughing.

"Really? Cool, so yeah, we'll be adventuring with you real soon then, alright, Finn?" aksed Jake smiling.

"Yeah, sure, okay," I said going to the tree house.

.

**(Author's note: So assume Rainbow puppies didn't age super fast. I hated that in the show, seriously, and Finn's like, eighteen assuming how old the pups are. If this test chapter get's a decent amount of reviews I'll continue, okay? Is Fifteen too much to ask for? xD Hope you guys like.)**


	2. Soccer

Chapter 2 Soccer

Beemo and Neptr have been playing around with pies, I could tell, I see purple marks all over the windows. Another thing for me to take care of, fantastic. Beemo and NEPTR would have a talking to in the Tree house. For a couple of robots those two have been getting in a lot of trouble lately. I think it's more Beemo than NEPTR, though. It's always been Beemo as the ring master while NEPTR followed along, wanting to fit in with Beemo. I never knew why he looked up to Beemo so much, he just did.

When I enter the tree house as I expected there were pies everywhere. Although, Beemo and NEPTR were passed out on the couch in sleep mode. I didn't want to wake them, they were little kids, or acted like little kids. Technically NEPTR is six, but I'm not sure how machines' birthdays and aging works. All I know is they act like children sometimes. Which was unfortunate for me seeing how they're always making messes and I'm the one who always picks up after them, now. It was Jake before, but he's not here anymore.

I grab some rags from the bathroom, cleaning up the purple pie messes. I sort of wished I knew what kind of pie it was, but I didn't know how old it was or if it was filled with something bad, well it never stopped me in the past. Slowly I run a finger through some of the squished pie, smelling it. Maybe it was mixed berry, or plum. I study the smell before licking my finger, I was pretty sure this was plum. It was gross seeing how it had been on the ground for so long, but I could tell what kind it was. So at least I knew the pie wasn't filled with poison or something, not that NEPTR would throw poison pies at Beemo. At enemies he has thrown a dozen or two poison pies, but never in the house. The worst thing you could throw at someone in the tree house was a garbage sack full of butter, or a punch, either way, you still couldn't use poison against family.

It took a while but I finally got the living room pie free. How Jake cleaned up after me for years, then went to picking up after five puppies is beyond me. It is some hard work. I sit down next to the robots tiredly, first pup-sitting and now this. I didn't necessarily mind, NEPTR was in a way my son, Ice King's too. Plus Beemo was practically family so it could be worse. I didn't know if I should have left the NEPTR and Beemo on the couch or bring them into the bed we had made from Jake's old bed. They sure liked it, but I was feeling kind of tired and lazy. If Beemo wasn't asleep right now I would have fallen asleep to some of the Heat Signature movies, but I didn't want to bug him. I guess I was a little dirty, and I was planning on seeing Flame Princess tomorrow, so I didn't want to go as disgusting.

I go to our baby blue style bathroom, where the bright kitten shower curtain stood out boldly. The green and pink towels were over the top of the shower, making them easy to spot. I take my clothes off, getting in the bathtub carefully. I remember when Beemo used to have an alarm for my baths; it got us caught by Ice King once. I didn't need that anymore.

The tub was soon white filled with bubbles, the way Jake used to prepare a bath for me. The smell of apples filled the room as I got in slowly, forgetting the world outside the bathtub. I could remember when my mother used to try to give Jake and me a bath, we hated them. We used to love our filth. We'd always be covered in blood, mud, or just plain garbage. Whatever got us filthy as a trophy from an adventure Jake and I did as brothers. We were really close, even back then.

When I get out I was pooped, and changed into some sweats Jake had got me before he left with the pups and Lady Rainicorn. He told me someone my age shouldn't be wearing footie pajamas, but I wore them from time to time, but not as often as I used to. He couldn't get me to throw them out completely; I had some pretty great adventures in those footie pajamas. Childish or not, I didn't care. I snuggle into my sleeping bag surrounded by animal furs. It had grown to be a little small, but it wasn't terrible. I could still fit in it and everything.

I wake up to Beemo's alarm from downstairs. I wiggle my way out of the sleeping bag, sleepily going down the stairs. Beemo and NEPTR are trying to process their microchips for the day while I made myself some coffee. The cabinets were bare, no food in sight. I guess I was having pie for breakfast. When my coffee was finished I grab the mug that Jake had written 'Cool Guy' on, fill it with coffee, and sit at the table while the robots work their way over, trying to adjust to the morning sun, same as I.

"NEPTR, can you get an apple pie ready?" I asked sleepily.

"Anything for you, Creator," said NEPTR happily, warming up his oven lamp. "Estimated pie ready time is two minutes." I nod, taking another sip of my coffee. It wasn't long until the pie was finished, and I ate quickly, it wasn't like I could keep Flame Princess waiting. It's amazing that we've been together for four years, all thanks to Jake, too. I go upstairs, and put on my normal hero clothes. My navy blue shorts and my blue t-shirt. While Beemo is dressed up in his soccer uniform, arguing him and NEPTR wanted to come with me, to play soccer. I didn't trust them home alone after what happened with the pies. I did not feel like cleaning something like that up again. It was everywhere: In between the floor boards, in the cupboards and in the galoshes.

They climb into my hero pack, soccer ball held high, as I walk to Flame Princess's house. The one Jake and I had made her still stood to this day. I was surprised, but happy. When I got to her house she was sitting on the ground, drawing with embers, a small fire wolf in her lap. When she sees me she scoots the small fire wolf off her lap, and I empty my backpack of robots. They run off, playing soccer, and trying to get the fire pup's attention. Flambo greets me before putting a flame shield on me, causing me to turn blue. I hug Flame Princess, it had been a while since I had seen her last. I was starting to miss her.

"Hey, Princess, sorry I haven't been around lately," I said smiling nervously. She nods, sitting down against her house. I sit next to her, having an arm around her. She didn't look as happy as she usually was to see me. "Something wrong, Princess?"

"Finn, do you remember the last time we kissed?" she asked curiously. The last time Flame Princess and I officially kissed, mouth to mouth, I had a lack of oxygen, and the world was going to burn from the inside, unless Jake cut off the oxygen. How could you forget something like that?

"Well yeah," I said smiling. "Of course I remember. It was a little hot, but nice, you know?" Flame Princess sighs.

"Finn, we can't even get past tier two without the world ending or whatever," she said, flame tears in her eyes. "I… you're a water elemental, we're chemically incompatible. We _should_ be enemies."

"But, Princess, I keep trying to tell you, I'm not a water elemental or anything, I'm just plain human, and so what? Is that bothering you or something?" I asked curiously. She shrugs, bringing her knees closer to her face, and her arms wrapped around them tightly.

"Do you think, this could ever be serious, Finn?" she asked.

"Of course it could, Princess," I said. "So what if that whole emotionally and physically unstable thing is an obstacle?" I make her laugh, which makes me feel better. I hated seeing girls cry, I wasn't like Jake. I wasn't good at talking to girls or whatever. The only girl I've ever been good at talking to has been Marceline, after I realized she wasn't evil. Other than her I've never been the best with girls, it's a bit of a curse. That's what Jake said, I think he was lying to make me feel better.

"Could it though?" she asked. "We're complete opposites. You're my bane. You must be." I shake my head, we weren't anything like that. Sure, she used to be evil, but she changed. She really has, she has gotten better at controlling her anger.

"So, what are you saying?" I asked.

"Finn, this can never be serious! Look at us! If you weren't under a flame spell you'd probably die right now," she said. "You know how terrible it makes me feel when I burn you? It's not good. I… I think we should be friends."

"FP,"I was shocked, what else was I going to say? Where was all of this coming from anyways? Jake said never to dig your grave too far when it comes to relationships, but he got that from J. T Dogzone, and I think this was what the two of them meant. I nod, getting up slowly.

"Are you going to be okay, Finn?" she asked. I nod, sure, I was going to be okay, I wasn't happy about this. But I wasn't a girl, and I wasn't going to cry over this. I was a strong human boy, I wasn't going to cry. I gather up the two robots, walking to the nearest house I knew, Marceline. Maybe we could go on that adventure now, but it was still day time, but she had Heat Signature at her house. Would she even be awake? Well if not I bet I could wake her up. When we get to the caves I have Beemo go through the doggie door, opening Marceline's door for us. I set NEPTR down on the ground and tell the boys not to touch anything.

I go up the ladder leading to Marceline's bedroom, and didn't see her. Maybe she wasn't home, but where would Marceline be in the middle of the day? Her bathroom door opens, and she's drying her long jet black hair with her overly-powered hairdryer. Shocked to see me she stops the hairdryer, and I wave nervously.

"Heeeeey, Marcy," I said blushing. "How's it going… just thought we'd drop by."

"Who is 'we' exactly?" asked Marceline.

"Um, NEPTR and Beemo," I said.

"Come over to watch a movie with me, huh, Hero?" she asked smiling.

"You could call it that…"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well…"


	3. Different

Chapter 3 Different

I sit on Marceline's bed, letting the soft, purple fabric run through my fingers as a distraction to everything that was going on. Marceline sits next to me, obviously concerned. She had always been the one to give me relationship advice when Jake wasn't around to give it to me. Usually it was he was upset when he wouldn't help me because I didn't follow his advice correctly or something, but he'd always come around and help me eventually. Not this time, though.

"So, what happened, Finn?" asked Marceline, concerned. "It must be pretty huge to get a hero like you down like this."

"Flame Princess dumped me," I sighed. "I don't even know what I did wrong… Marceline, is there something wrong with me?" Marceline studies me, putting an arm around me.

"Finn, there's nothing wrong with you," she said laughing. "That Flame chick has to have something wrong with her. You're a hero, Finn. What kind of girl doesn't want her own hero? I for one, think you're pretty great." I blush, smiling.

"Well, you must know a way to get over a break up, right?" I asked hoping she had some kind of potion I could use. "I mean, how'd you get over Ash? You loved him, right? How'd you get over something like that?" Marceline sighs, taking my hand going down her bedroom ladder. She takes me into her kitchen, heading into her freezer. I wonder what she was going to give me, maybe some magic ice cream.

"This usually works," she said handing me a gallon on strawberry ice cream. I look at it carefully, but it wasn't magic. It was just plain old strawberry ice cream. "Eat those troubles away while watching some chick flick. I just yell at some of the butts in the movie and fall asleep in midair. Usually works for me." Marceline hands me a spoon, and I take off the top to the ice cream. It was still new, untouched. The spoon is slowly inserted into the ice cream, before I forcefully scoop out a small amount of ice cream, shoving it in my mouth. It was cold, but tasted nice, it was sweet and creamy, making me forget things around me for about a second, but everything came back once the ice cream had melted.

"What about when the ice cream is gone, Marcy? What do you do then?" I asked. I shove another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth; it was working for now, but what about when it was gone? What was I going to do then? Or what about when it stopped working?

"Well, I do have something else, but you can't use it. The mutt would kill me," she said laughing. "Before you ask it's red wine, and no you can't try some." Well, I guess ice cream was my only hope of trying to get over Flame Princess in Marceline's definition. "But we could still watch some horror movie if you want. Any of the Blood Lust movies would be fine. Heh, I haven't seen those in forever. What do you say, Finn? Want to hang out with the Vampire Queen?" I laugh, nodding. She floats upstairs to get the movie while I get Beemo and NEPTR situated. The two robots cooperated nicely, and NEPTR even prepared Marceline a nice cherry pie, knowing about her taste for red foods.'

I sit on Marceline's couch, which I had covered in pillows and blankets, making it better to sit on, while NEPTR sits on the floor next to Beemo, helping him set up as we wait for Marceline to find the movie. The ice cream continued to work, but I didn't know how long it would last. As I concentrated on the taste of the cream the world around me dimmed until the craving for more came back. Marceline was right when she said ice cream worked, I just wished I could try some wine. Jake had slipped me a taste before, it wasn't half bad, and I wondered what she meant by I couldn't use it. Jake said once I was older, I was eighteen, why couldn't I try some wine? Maybe I could when Marceline was out cold, no, that's not right. It's her stuff.

Finally, Marceline came down the bedroom ladder with the first Blood Lust movie, putting it in through Beemo's bottom. She sits next to me instead of floating, but it was just to help me devour the ice cream while the movie played. The movie was about a vampire trying to fight his thirst for blood for some chick. It had some action, and Marceline enjoyed the romance. It wasn't like they were kissing all the time, so I didn't mind. Although, it was boring enough to make me fall asleep.

When I woke up Marceline had seemed to pass out on top of me. Her head was on my lap, while Beemo and NEPTR were both in sleep mode. I didn't know if I could move or not. I didn't want to disturb Marceline or anything, but I sort of wanted to get up. There wasn't anything I could do around here, but it was kind of weird having Marceline in my lap. Carefully, I remove the hair from Marceline's eyes, before carefully shaking her awake. Slowly she sits up, yawning.

"Whoops, sorry," she said blushing. "Heh, you're lap isn't a bad place to sleep." We laugh, going in the kitchen to make some strawberry pancakes. Marceline doing most of the cooking. I wasn't a good cook. I was always used to Jake cooking for me, now it's NEPTR and his pies if not some other microwave with some leftovers from takeout. That reminded me, I needed to go to the Grocery Kingdom sometime when I got the chance, the tree house's food meter was on empty.

Beemo and NEPTR come crashing in the kitchen, wanting to help out, basically making me a supervisor over everyone. Although, they would probably make better pancakes than just Marceline and me alone. When the three of them finish Marceline, Beemo and I sit at her small table, digging in. They were pretty good, NEPTR, Beemo and Marceline had done a pretty good job. I guess I cut a few strawberries, but I didn't do much of anything else.

"Did we do good, Creator?" asked NEPTR curiously.

"Huh? What, yeah," I sighed. "You guys did great. Why don't you guys go play robber or something before we leave?"

"But I don't have my disguise here!" whined Beemo. "We can't play robber without the disguise! It's not any fun!"

"Just wear your goalie costume or whatever," I sighed.

"Fine, I guess," said Beemo going off to play with NEPTR some more. Marceline laughs, wiping her face from strawberry red mess.

"They're so cute," said Marceline laughing.

"Try living with them," I laughed.

"Yeah, I live with Schwabl, and that's about it," said Marceline. "He's not a half bad roommate. I mean, he chews on my socks sometimes, but you know, he's a dog, he can't help himself."

"Jake used to hide my socks all the time, so I understand," I said laughing. "It must just be a dog thing, like sniffing poop and junk." Marceline laughs some more, swiping my hat off my head. She puts it on her own head, and floats up so I couldn't get her. "Marcy! Get down here so I can kick your butt!" My golden hair was showing itself, it was rather embarrassing.

"No way, Goldie Locks," she teased. "I love this hat; I think I might keep it."

"Marcy!" I jump up onto the table, and jump onto Marceline, wrestling her in the air for my hat. Tugging and pulling at the hat I finally manage to swipe it back, and secure it on my head safely, making Marceline cross her arms, upset that she had been beaten.

"Not cool, Finn," she hissed. I shrug, smiling. "Since when have you been able to beat me?"

"Pft, I've gotten better at fighting. So, I guess I'm able to beat you now," I gloated. "Not so tough are you now, Vampire Queen? This human boy's out done you!"

"No way! No, bring it on! In the cave! Now!" I laugh, going out into the cave, ready to fight Marceline. She comes out in her werewolf form, ready to fight. I take my demon sword from my back pack, as she grows her claws out to a length same as my sword. She jumps at me, hissing and growling. While I counteract with my sword, going against her werewolf claws. The noise was almost unbearable. Loud high-pitched screeching noises came from the clashes, but I was able to tune them out. I had been used to it.

Marceline knocks my sword out of my hands, and she goes to normal vampire form. She hisses, coming at me again, but I counter act, kicking her in the gut. I was worried I'd hurt her at first, but this was Marceline the Vampire Queen. She was fine. Recovering quickly, she came back charging at me. That was just Marceline's strategy, keep attacking until her enemy was pinned and couldn't move. I however, actually used some defensive moves. Doing so I grabbed her leg before bringing her to the ground jumping on top of her, she was pinned, before I forgot she could float. She laughs as I jump off her. Her laughing was basically our way of saying we were done.

"What'd I say, Marcy? I can totally kick your big fat caboose!" I gloated. "Human one vampire zero!" Marceline laughed, punching my arm.

"Did you just call me fat?" she asked laughing. I could tell she knew I didn't mean it literally.

"Yes, Marcy, yes I did!" I laughed. "No, you're not. Not even close." Marceline smiles, sitting on my shoulders.

"Heh, that's what I thought." She playfully punches me in the arm, sitting on her porch, which was mysteriously more comfortable than her couch. "So, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm a hero, I can get past everything." I said smiling. "Thanks for the tips, Marcy, it means a lot. You know, the sun's about down, maybe we could go adventuring or something." Marceline looks to the mouth of her cave, the sun was indeed setting. It would take long for the sun to vanish completely, either.

"What about Beemo and NEPTR, Finn? They're just little kids," she said laughing. "Beemo's biggest adventure was finding your missing sock, right? How would he do against fighting a huge Hug Wolf, or even a pixie?" She was right, Beemo probably wouldn't do too well. NEPTR would have been fine, however.

"I guess you're right," I sighed. I laughed, calling the boys to come out. NEPTR was running/rolling away from Beemo was pretending to be a robber.

"Bang! Bang! Give me the number to your bank accounts! I will hurt you!" Beemo's voice was too cute to be frightening. Marceline and I laughed, putting our arms in the air, NEPTR had switched from the victim to his associate.

"No, don't shoot! I've got a dog!" said Marceline, playing along with Beemo's game. The two machines laughed, and Beemo look off his disguise.

"Do not worry, Marceline, I am not a bad guy! Your doggy is safe!" said Beemo cheerfully. We all laugh at Beemo's game and how serious he took it. He was always fun to have around. Except this one time I saw him with some of my hair from when I shaved it to become Davey, but I guess I can't judge. Once I had a piece of Princess Bubblegum's hair.

"Well you two, we have to leave now, you got your things together?" I asked curiously. NEPTR and Beemo sighed, and gave the headband they used as their disguises back to Marceline. "So, later right?" Marceline nods, kissing my cheek like she always does.

"You got it hero," she said waving as she left the cave. I know she always kissed my cheek goodbye, but it felt different for some reason. Like, Flame Princess different.


	4. Princess Bubblegum

**Chapter 4 Princess Bubblegum**

When Beemo, NEPTR and I got to the tree house the little machines go around the house, looking for some adventure. While I lie on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Something was off about me, I think I was sick. My stomach felt funny, and my mind was all messed up. Maybe Princess Bubblegum would know what was wrong with me. She was a pretty good doctor. Although, I didn't really know if I wanted to go all the way to Princess Bubblegum's castle. It wasn't a long trip, it was just I didn't feel like walking all the way there.

I go to the small collection of books I had, maybe the solution was in one of our biology books had the solution of what was wrong with me. Jake had bought me some human biology books back when we still didn't know much about how to care for a human like me. There was a lot of creepy stuff in there, but a lot of stuff we had to use. Jake ripped out a few pages, and hid them somewhere and the tree house and I didn't care enough to go to find them.

I skimmed through the pages, the sick pages mostly. There was some rather disgusting pages in there, but nothing Jake wouldn't approve of. I flip through the pages, the sick pages especially, but there was nothing that would classify what I was dealing with right now. Under sick it was all things like The Flu, the common cold and other sick things like that. There were a lot of pages ripped out around that point, maybe Jake ripped out what was wrong with me. Although, I had no idea where he would have put the hidden pages. I would have to look for them, fantastic.

"Beemo!" I called. Sure enough the small little machine came running. I hold up the biology book, and Beemo gulps, he appears to already know the answer to my question. "Where are the missing pages Beemo? I need them!" This makes Beemo feel uneasy.

"Um… Beemo does not know," lied Beemo, thankfully being a machine he couldn't lie without getting caught easily.

"Beemo, I know you know," I said. "Now tell me where Jake hid those pages. I need them!"

"Jake said never to let you see them until you were old enough!" squealed Beemo. "And Beemo promised! So I cannot show you! Beemo cannot break his promises! Do you know what Jake will do to me if he finds out I showed you, Finn? No you do not!"

"Can you at least give me a hint to where they are, Beemo? Come on, I really need them!" I sighed. I knew Beemo was trying to keep his promises, but what harm would it cause to me seeing a couple of pages to a biology book? How bad could it get?

"No! You can't see them, Finn!" said Beemo firmly.

"Glob it, Beemo! You're going to make me walk all the way to the Candy Kingdom? Just show me the pages, Beemo! Jake never has to know!" I was getting desperate, now mostly because I wanted to know what was on those pages that made it so Beemo and Jake didn't want me seeing so badly.

"But I will know!" said Beemo. "And Jake will know because of my camera eyes!" I sighed, it was true, but I could always attempt to delete his memory, or at least have Bubblegum delete it from his memories, she did it with the Lemongrabs once, it was kind of gross. Their brains were exposed and she had to use a pencil eraser to do the erasing, logic right?

"Just, keep an eye on the house, I'm going to the Candy Kingdom to go talk to Bubblegum since you obviously aren't going to help me with this," I said grabbing a light blue sweat shirt of mine.

"Beemo's sorry!" cried Beemo grabbing my leg before hugging it tightly. I smile, taking him off, and bringing him to my eye level, wiping away the small binary code tears.

"I'm not that mad, Beemo," I sighed. "I just need you to watch over the tree house for me, alright?" Beemo nods, smiling again, and glad I wasn't completely mad at him. "Make sure you don't get pie mess all over this tree house again or when I come back the two of you will be in some serious trouble, understood?" The small machine nods, before I set him down on the ground to go play some more.

With that I take my golden sword, Scarlett, before going out of the tree house heading to the Candy Kingdom. With most Princesses, with the exception of the Breakfast Princesses, I'd worry if they were awake, but Bubblegum was almost always awake right at sunrise, sometimes even before. I always wondered when she slept, one time she hadn't slept for a solid 83 hours and Jake and I had to force her to sleep. With her being so smart and stuff you'd think she would realize the importance of sleep. I'm full of stupid and I knew this.

When I get to the Candy Kingdom I head through the gates, before getting to the castle doors, where the Banana guards let me in no questions asked. They knew I was Ooo's hero and not to worry about my intentions, that and I was a very close friend of Princess Bubblegum's and she instructed them to let me in whenever I asked, unless she said otherwise.

By now I knew the Candy Castle like the back of my hand. Only, Bubblegum wasn't exactly always hanging around in the same place, I swear, she was so hard to find sometimes. First thing was first, her bedroom. I walk up some castle steps, going to her bedroom, to discover it empty except for Peppermint Butler who was doing her laundry.

"Well hello, Master Finn," greeted Peppermint Butler. "Looking for the Princess I presume? She's in her lab doing an experiment. You can go on in if you want." Princess Bubblegum's lab, if she wasn't in her room her lab was my next guess. I thank Peppermint Butler before maneuvering my way around the castle to find Princess Bubblegum's lab. I enter, and I find her at her desk with Science the Rat.

"Hey, Finn," said Princess Bubblegum smiling. "I didn't expect to see you here, and so early in the morning."

"Hehe, yeah, but um… I kind of have to ask you something," I said.

"Anything, Finn," she said brightly.

"Do you have some biology books I could borrow or anything like that?" I asked. "Jake ripped out a lot of the pages to ours and I think that I'm coming down with something." Princess Bubblegum studies me carefully, before placing her hand on my forehead.

"You don't seem to have a temperature, you're sure you're sick, Finn? Boys your age do go through a stage known as-"

"Princess, it's not that," I said interrupting her. This makes her laugh, noticing how uneasy I was about this topic, but she dropped it, in respect to me.

"Well, what's wrong, Finn?" asked Bubblegum curiously. "I mean, what are your symptoms?"

"My mind's a foggy mess and my stomach's a vomit pool!" I said.

"What happened?" asked Bubblegum, looking rather concerned. "Were you around someone who was sick? Have you eaten any stale pies?"

"No, any pies I eat are fresh from NEPTR," I said. "Any leftovers Beemo and NEPTR play and make a mess with. So it couldn't have been that…"

"Finn you look just fine to me, is this something about Jake again? Or Flame Princess?" asked Bubblegum trying to help me figure out what I was going through. I shrug, I had no idea what this was. It only started after leaving Marceline's cave.

"Well, Marceline kissed me, maybe she-"

"Marceline kissed you?" asked Bubblegum seeming horrified now. I shake my head, pointing to my cheek, making her seem a little calmer, but not by much. "She's a vampire, Finn, she can't get sick, and besides, I thought you were dating Flame Princess." Flame Princess was almost hissed out of her mouth, Jake and I knew she was always jealous, regardless of whatever she said. The fact that Flame Princess was physically unstable was a coincidence on her case.

"Not anymore," I sighed, having to talk about this again. This would be even more awkward around Bubblegum, now that I was about the same age as her she's been _friendlier_ towards me, and now that I wasn't dating Flame Princess I was scared about what she would do and or say. "She dumped me the other day. Marceline was giving me advice on how to get around breakups, and Princess, am I old enough for wine?" This makes her laugh, and she shakes her head. She obviously knew I got the wine question from Marceline, but she regains her seriousness once again upon looking at me.

"She did?" she asked, not believing me. "And you went to Marceline for advice, Finn?" I nod, and she laughs some more, I didn't understand why she was so surprised. Marceline had dealt with a lot during her life time of a thousand years. She was the perfect person to go to when dealing with losing someone you cared about. Look at her and Ice King, Ash, her father but she won't tell me about what happened between her and Bubblegum, making me more and more curious every time I think about them. "I guess it makes sense, but I'm here for you, Silly." I nod, making her smile.

"I know, Peebles, I just wanted to talk with Marcy," I said, making things awkward. "She's a friend of mine you know."

"Sadly," she laughed. "You want some candy, Finn? We can go somewhere more private than the lab and talk about this… you can anything you like, the chefs will cook you anything you want. You are our hero after all and in things like this I'm right here for you, you know that don't you?" I nod, and I think she was talking about how I went to Marceline rather than her first. Either way, I was pretty sure she was trying to suck up to me right now and it was sort of funny. Usually it was the other way around, I would give anything to have her hang out with me a few years ago. It was amazing how many things have changed ever since Jake has left to take care of his pups. Better or for worse I would never have pictured myself like I am now when I was thirteen.

"Could your candy people get me some kind of wine? Marcy said it works pretty well, but she wouldn't give me any, said I wasn't ready," I said pouting and crossing my arms. Again, Princess Bubblegum's high pitched laugh comes out of her mouth, making me smile. "So it's a no, huh?"

"Well of course it's a no!" said Bubblegum continuing to laugh at my attempt to work on Marceline's treatments some more. "Finn, that stuff messes with your brain, this is one of the few times I actually agree with Marceline on something. You can't have any kind of wine until you're a certain age, alright? Besides, Jake would kill me."

"That's what Marceline said," I laughed. "So it really must be pretty bad then, huh?"

"Besides, it doesn't actually work, it makes things worse sometimes you know," sighed Bubblegum, surprising me. Had Marceline lied? Or was Bubblegum straight out wrong? Either way, I still wanted to try it, why did Marceline have to bring it up? I am a curious boy! It's not going to leave my mind until I try some. "Now why don't we grab some candy corn and head up to my bedroom or something? It's private in there, unlike here where there's like _tons_ of cameras and junk. You can head up first, I'll be there in a minute alright, Finn? It won't take long I promise. You want anything in particular?" I shake my head politely.

"No thanks, Princess, the candy corn will be enough," I said. "But… if you're made of candy… isn't it wrong for you to be eating candy like this? I mean, isn't it cannibalism? Jake told me about it, he said it's when someone eats their own kind…" Again, I make Princess Bubblegum laugh with my innocence and confusion.

"Finn, don't be silly!" she laughed. "Of course it isn't wrong. It isn't like the Candy Corn we are about to eat is alive or something, so it's not like we're murders who eat their victims or anything. We'll be fine. Just get your butt up those stairs and I'll be up there real soon."

"Alright, and Princess."

"Yeah, Finn?"

"Thanks for helping me out with this, junk. I know things have been… _weird_… with us in the past, but I appreciate you helping me like this. You're a real good friend." For some reason, Bubblegum didn't seem to like the word friend coming out of my mouth very much. It what she was, right? A friend? So why was me calling her a good friend seeming to bother her so much? It's not I called her a butt sniffing patoot or anything.

"Yeah… well, it's what friends do right?" she asked, her smile slowly returning to her face. "You always save me so it's time to return the favor. Just get up those donking stairs already okay, Finn?" I laugh, nodding, before exiting her lab, and she parts to the Candy Kitchen. Something was bothering Princess Bubblegum. Something very big. She didn't seem like herself after I told her I broke up with Flame Princess. But what?


	5. Attraction

**Chapter 5 Attraction**

I go up the Candy Steps before finding my way to Princess Bubblegum's bedroom. It was just how I remembered it. The queen sized pink Candy bed and the bathroom to the right. There was a desk by the door, and some miscellaneous pictures hung up around the room. I saw a few of Jake and me, but a lot of them seemed to be old Candy Royalty. Her relatives. I look at them, woman resembling Princess Bubblegum greatly. Most of the princesses and Queens were pinks; a few of them were purple too.

What was Princess Bubblegum going to talk to me about? Why does she need to be away from surveillance cameras to talk to me about it? It's not like the guards care, they barely do their jobs as it is. Hiding intruders like Lemongrab from Princess Bubblegum and never knowing how to save her from Ice King, but it kept Jake and I close with the Princess and our status as heroes high. Still the guards were pretty clueless.

When Princess Bubblegum came back in her room she had some Candy corn with her, along with Peppermint Butler behind her, helping her by carrying some candy drinks. I take them from him, allowing him to go out of the room and get back to his job while Bubblegum sits down on the bed, telling me to sit with her. So I do as she says, and sit down next to her.

"So, Finn, you and Flame Princess broke up?" asked Princess Bubblegum, getting a sense of the situation. I nod, hanging my head down, eating some Candy Corn. "I wish things could have worked out between the two of you, Finn. So, who ended it? I'm taking it Flame Princess decided to cut it off with you since you don't seem to be taking this very well." I nod, I wasn't taking it well. Just because she's a fire elemental didn't mean she had to break things off with me, just because I'm a human! We could have worked our way around that.

"Yeah," I said, trying my best to hide tears from Princess Bubblegum. "It's… it's tough since Jake isn't around to help with it." She nods, understanding. Jake and I had always had each other's back, we never dealt with anything like this without each other before. Now, without Jake, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how I should approach different situations. Jake was always the one who gave me advice for these kinds of things. "I feel so lost without him…" This makes her laugh, taking my hand which was on the bed while crossing her legs, probably in an effort to be more comfortable.

"It's not like he's dead, Finn," she said smiling warmly. "He's a dad now, you know you can go see him if you want. Or call him up, he's still there for you." She was right, it wasn't like he vanished off the face of Ooo or anything, but he's been so busy lately it felt like it. Although, like everyone's been reminding me, he's a dad now. So he's always busy. Which I had to at least attempt to understand. Being a dad is stressful on him, I can tell just by looking at him.

"I know," I said, giving her a weak smile. "Everything's changing on me. Jake's gone, Flame Princess and I are done, and I have no idea what's going on between Marceline and me. I feel so weird when I'm around her, Peebles. I don't know what it is, but it feels weird." Princess Bubblegum nods, taking some candy corn for herself.

"You and Marceline?" she asked, seeming to tense up a little. I nod, and she takes a deep breath. "You like her?" My face turns bright red. Why did she think I liked Marceline? Did I like Marceline? I mean, I've been friends with her for years, but that didn't mean I liked her, right?

"N-No," I stutter, my face still bright red from the topic. "I don't think so. We're friends. We've been friends for years! It's just… blarg, PB, I don't know."

"Finn," Princess Bubblegum started, warm and apparently attempting to keep calm. "I know you and Marceline are very close… but I think it would be wise if you stayed away from her for a while. At least until you get your feelings straightened out, okay?" Stay away from Marceline? Why would she even say something like that? There was nothing wrong with Marceline, I know Princess Bubblegum and her had their differences, and that sometimes influenced their judgment, but it still wasn't sure why she would ask me to stay away from her.

"Why?" I finally ask, after what seemed to be hours of silence. "Marceline's my best friend… why would you want me to stop seeing her? It's not like she's turned evil or nothin'. She's done doing that kind of junk, you know that." I don't know what I said to be funny, but Princess Bubblegum laughed a little, ruffling the small amount of hair that popped out from under my bear hat.

"I'm not saying you can't be friends with her, Silly," Princess Bubblegum explains. "I'm just saying you shouldn't be around her, until you know if you like her or not. She's had some… relationship problems lately… and, well, I don't want to see her go through something very similar all over again. Regardless of our relationship, her as a high ordered royalty of Ooo I have to put some concern to her physical and mental well-being."

"What happened to Marcy?" I ask, Princess Bubblegum cringing at her nickname a little, failing to hide it from me.

"It's nothing, Finn, it would be best to just leave this alone, you're just still upset from losing Flame Princess," she said, redirecting the conversation from where it initially was, making me upset. "When you lose someone you care about, it takes time to get used to not having someone romantically, or in yours and Jake's case, family wise, in your life. Trust me, I'd know, you've just got to let this pass over, okay, Finn? Will you promise me you won't see Marceline anymore?" I shake my head, this wasn't something to do with Flame Princess, or Jake. There was something more to what she was saying, something she didn't want me to know. She had always danced around subjects she didn't want me to know. Princess Bubblegum's been the same way ever since I can remember.

"I don't see why I can't see her anymore, Peebles," I say, still confused, even if she did try giving me an explanation of what she was talking about. The whole aspect of it didn't make sense to me. "And besides, you never told me what she went through. Marcy never told me anythin'. What happened? Was it Ash or some buiz? If it was I'll kick his boingloins!"

"This wasn't anything to do with Ash, Finn," Princess Bubblegum said smiling. "I haven't heard word of him in quite some time, so I think our troubles with him are over." Again, she wasn't answering my question, dancing around the topic at hand.

"Princess, what happened to Marceline? Who did it to her?" I ask, now more firm. I wanted an answer. Last time Marceline had romantic problems, that I knew of, it was Ash wiping her memory and selling Hambo, that old Bear Ice King gave her during the Great Mushroom War.

"I really shouldn't tell you, it's her personal business, her P-Buiz as Jake would say," Princess Bubblegum states, smiling at herself mentioning Jake. Although, I wanted the answer now. I hated it when people weren't direct with me, maybe it was because I was younger than all of them. Marceline, Jake and Princess Bubblegum still treat me like I'm twelve sometimes, I swear. I wasn't a child.

"Please, I got to know, okay?" I ask, sighing. "Please, can't yah tell me? I promise I won't tell nobody!"

"You really don't understand do you, Finn?" she asks, studding me. What didn't I not understand? I couldn't understand half of what Princess Bubblegum was saying because she wouldn't come out and say it. Finally, I shake my head, hoping she would say something about it, possibly. She just sighs before chuckling. "Finn, it's you. You know how all the princesses are always trying to marry you and junk. Like Slime Princess and Lumpy Space Princess. You're valuable, Ooo's knight and last human… but, I promised her I wouldn't say anything. Besides, it's not like it's that big of a deal anyways, I just don't think you should let both of you clear your minds."

Marceline liked me? Or at least she used to. Princess Bubblegum even knew! She didn't tell me anything! Why wouldn't she? Even if she did tell Marceline she wouldn't unless she royal promised or something. Royal promises were sticky and hard to get out of. So that _would_ be understandable, but I still would have liked to know. Why Marceline even told Princess Bubblegum I had no idea, last I knew those two couldn't stand each other. I mean, I know they used to be close, Princess Bubblegum still sleeps in an old shirt Marceline gave her, but that was forever ago, wasn't it?

"S-she does?" I ask, still in shock Marceline might have liked me. "Y-your joking aren't you, Peebles?" She smiles, again chuckling at something I had done for some off reason, but I smile too, also laughing. "I knew it! Hard to trick this Adventurer P-Bubs!"

"Heheh, I know," she laughs. "I did get you pretty good with that last part, eh?" I smile and nod, I had really thought she was serious, Marceline liking me. "But seriously, Finn, stay away from her for a while okay? For me, Finn?"

"I'll try I guess," I shrug, not truly sure if I was going to stay away from Marceline or not, but I suppose it wouldn't be too hard not to see her for a week, but, I was going to go on an adventure with her soon, so it would be hard. "We're going to go adventuring soon. Find a good dungeon we can beat the crud out of or some buiz."

"Be careful," Princess Bubblegum warns, jokingly.

"No way, I'm gonna get crazy messed up and then heal myself up with magic goo before messing myself up again!" I say, getting pumped. "It's gonna be bombastic! Just me and Marceline!" Princess Bubblegum's face turns pinker than usual, but she's still got a small smile hidden on her face.

"Sounds fun," she agrees. "Marceline is pretty tough."

"Yeah! She's the vampire queen! The best!" I laugh. "Heheh, you're pretty math too, Peebles. Don't think I forgot about you."

"I didn't think you would," she points out, both of us laughing again. There was a knock on the door, and both of us immediately stop laughing, as Princess Bubblegum runs her hand through her hair, before saying, "You may come in."

Peppermint Butler had entered the room, studding me with some kind of death glare. I just smile, scooting away from Princess Bubblegum a little awkwardly, assuming this was what set the little guy off, which I didn't want. The last thing you wanted was to be on bad terms with Peppermint Butler, seeing how Jake and I never game him the flesh we owed him for showing us to the underworld. So I really didn't want to have to owe him anything, or just have him angry at me, or he really might take my flesh from me while I'm sleeping.

"Princess, Wild-berry Princess has arrived for that appointment you set up, and is waiting in the grand hall," Peppermint Butler explains, his high pitched voice making me give a weak smile. "What would you like me to tell her? I would gladly tell her you have to postpone if you require. It wouldn't be any trouble."

"Wild-berry Princess is here already?" Princess Bubblegum asks in shock. "Crud, that much time really went by?" She looks down to her attire, before sighing, looking back and forth between me and Peppermint Butler. "Tell her I won't be long, and to apologize for my lateness…"

"Alright, Princess, I'm sure Wild-berry Princess will understand," he said, smiling to Princess Bubblegum. "Master Finn…" I wave, as he just nods and leaves the room, making Princess Bubblegum sigh, taking off her lab coat, revealing some sweat pants and a baby pink cami, making me blush. "Finn, I am so sorry to push you out like this, if I would have noticed the time… I'm sorry." I smile, my face again a bright red before standing up.

"It's okay, Princess, I understand," I said, trying my best not to directly look at her. "Thank you so much for talking to me, it helped a lot…"

"No problem, Finn, if you wouldn't mind… I've got to get dressed. This isn't something I should wear while talking to Wild-Berry Princess…"

"I understand, bye, Peebles," I laugh, as she pulls me in for a hug, and I awkwardly hug her back, feeling how warm my face was I was betting I was pinker than she was. "I'll try to visit you soon."

"Okay, Finn, I'd like that…" she laughs. "But seriously… get out." Again, we laugh one last time, before I say my last goodbye, leaving the room, and taking a deep breath. I didn't know if I was more confused than when I went in there or not. Why was it so important that I stayed away from her if nothing bad was going on between the two of us? Or, if she didn't like-like me? Whatever it was, Princess Bubblegum seemed pretty firm on whatever it was. But I had to wonder, what was going on with her lately?

**X-X-X**

**((I know, I'm a terrible person for not updating. I am a terrible procrastinator and I am super sorry. Finnceline, and any other ship, has been kinda dead I the canon series due to Puhoy, and the whole kids thing was really dragging me down for a while, pushing me into shipping depression xD but on a serious note, I am seriously sorry and will try to be more on top of things while I try to update things! But, due to some… writer's block… I want your guys' opinions! What do you think Finn should do next? His over trusting with Princess Bubblegum conflicting with whatever innocience he has left, what would you people think would be appropriate for Finn to do? Trying to keep him in character and everything. So, give me feedback, guys! I appreciate the patience!))**


	6. Storm

I walk down the candy steps and through the great hall. A lot of people get lost in the maze of halls and rooms, sometimes even the staff. Jake and I have been through here so many times, we knew the castle like the map of Ooo. That, was something we mastered. We had to. Not that we didn't occasionally get lost, that still happened from time to time.

I see Peppermint Butler ordering around Chet and Chocoberry, something about a mess in the dining hall, but the fuss stopped when they heard me entering the room, possibly assuming I was Princess Bubblegum, but started fighting again when I started to walk past. As well ordered the Candy Kingdom was there was something off about Peppermint Butler and the way he handled things. It was sort of creepy to be honest, but he was no harm to the Princess, and did his job quite well. After all, he was still employed as Princess Bubblegum's top butler.

When I make it to the Candy Castle doors some banana guards open the doors, and the sun was still high. I wondered how long I had been in there, talking to the Princess. Not that I had anything to do today, but I was in the mood for a dungeon crawl, they always made me feel somewhat better. Even if I would be going at it alone, and it wouldn't be the same. I look to the East of the Candy Kingdom, seeing the Ice Kingdom's peaked mountains in the horizon. Ice King had been surprisingly quiet lately, maybe he captured a princess while I wasn't paying attention. But I couldn't just barge into Ice King's castle without a good reason. He wouldn't take that lightly. He went bananas if someone messes with his ice, he says he can even sense it.

I decide to head back to the Tree house, maybe play Guardians of Sunshine on Beemo while eating some of Neptr's pies. Maybe use my imagination, but that wouldn't be any fun without Jake. He was the one with the active imagination between the two of us. I was going to have to think of something.

I arrive at the tree house to see Beemo and Neptr reading the old Mother Goose book, giggling at the pre-Mushroom War rhymes. Beemo's favorite about the duckling who never seemed to be able to do anything right. He said he felt bad for the poor thing. How he had to travel all over the place before he felt loved, and it wasn't even for who he thought he was. Who he wanted to be.

"Hehe, Finn's home, Finn's home!" Beemo giggles, latching onto my leg and Neptr looks up at me from the book, his appendage spinning around happily. "Finn! Play with us! We are playing detective and we can't decode this poem! I think it has to do with the murder!" I laugh, shaking the machine off my leg, putting my hands to my hips.

"You need my help, huh?" I ask, and the two nod. "Let's see. Hand me the book, Beemo! I will see what I can do!" They shout in glee, handing me the nursery rhyme book, as they jump onto my shoulders, looking at the words themselves. "Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pale of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown, and Jill came tumbling after."

"I think it was Jill, Creator!" Neptr said giggling. "She came after him! She must have killed him, right?" Beemo shakes his head, pushing the other off my shoulder with his foot, pointing to the words.

"No! Someone framed Jill!" Beemo says, rather seriously. "She was too sweet and innocent! Right, Finn? Isn't that right?" I shrug, accidentily having Beemo fall down with Neptr.

"I dunno, that's not enough evidence boys," I laugh, standing up for myself, "It could have been the well that like, punched 'em in the gut and rolled 'em down the hill! Or whatever. Maybe you should ask Jack and Jill yourselves!"

"You stupid! Jack's dead!" Beemo shouts. "And Jill's skipped town, but the case ain't closed! No matter what the heat said! I will figure out this case! But if the cops come around, asking if we were asking you about this case, you better not say nothin' or I will kill you!" I laugh some more, handing the book to the boys.

"I promise I won't say anything, okay?" This seemed to satisfy them, as they run off, saying something about wanting to question Ronny, or maybe Loraine. I didn't want to get in their way. Beemo tends to get violent when he gets too angry at these kinds of things.

I sit on the couch, laying back as some stray cats wonder in and out as Beemo and Neptr run through. Squealing and meows run through the house, as I sigh, laying down and plopping my face into a pillow. I wished Jake were here, he'd know what to do. He would always know something fun to do. He was a fun guy.

I stay on the couch, watching Beemo and Neptr run around, occasionally drifting off to sleep before I hear something tapping on the window. When I look outside it was dark, it looked like it was night time.

"Coming, I'm coming," I yawn, opening the window, to see it was raining, but there was indeed someone there. Marceline was there, soaking wet. Her jet black hair covering her eyes, as her white tank top was, well, see through, as I tried to avert my eyes. "M-Marcy! W-what are you d-doing here? O-or outside! It's raining c-cats and d-dogs out there! You're gonna c-catch a cold!" Marceline just laughs, floating inside and squeezing the water out of her hair on the carpet.

"I was going to get strawberries when it started pouring!" Marceline said. "Your house was the closest, so… I'm going to crash here until the storm blows over. That's cool right?" I blush bright red, as I nod.

"That's cool! Like, super cool! Do you… um… want some dry clothes?" I ask, pointing to her wet shirt. She looks down, seeing her appearance and nods. "Stay here, I'll get you something." I run up the bedroom ladder, going to my dresser and looking to my baby blue t-shirts. I pick one of them up, and dash back down the bedroom ladder, holding it out for Marceline. "H-here… put this on…"

"Psh, I could've gotten my own, Weenie," Marceline scoffs, swiping the shirt from my grasp and inspecting it carefully. She pokes her finger through the poorly patched hole on the shoulder, and shrugs, sliding off her tank top.

"M-Marcy!" I scream, putting my hands to my eyes while my face got even redder. "What in the name of Glob are you doing? Y-you can't do that here!" I just here Marceline cackle, and then her wet tank top was thrown at me, right in the face. "Bleh! Marceline! Stop it!" I throw the tank top to the ground, and look back up to her, she had finally slipped my shirt on, but it was a little big. The sleeves were baggy and went down past her elbows and the shirt itself ended a few inches above her knees. She didn't seem to care, though. It was dry.

"Take care of that, will you?" she asked me, hovering above my couch and laying back, her hands on her head. "Just, like, hang it up to dry or something. I don't care what you do with it. Keep it for all I care." I blush, setting it down on the coffee table. Sighing, I sit on the couch, looking up at Marceline. Who was just sitting there, as her hair brushed against me occasionally.

"You take care of it," I mumble making her spin around, floating in my face. Hers practically pressing against mine. There's a devious smile spread across her face as her brows lowered, and her eyes narrowed.

"What did you just say to me, Hero?" she asked. "You want to fight with the Vampire Queen?" I laugh some more, pushing her away, making her float to the wall, and she pushes off with her feet, coming back to my face, her long tongue poking out at me teasingly. She starts to get closer, as she went to lick my face I push her away.

"Stop it!" I laughed, and Marceline sighs.

"Fine, fine," she hissed. "You are such a cry baby!"

"I am not!" I shout, sitting up in a start. "I just don't want you lickin' my face all up! Can a man have his dignity?" Marceline shakes her head, poking my nose with a laugh again.

"Since when is the little human boy considered a man?" Marceline asked, "No way, kid. You're still the little human boy. Nothing you can say or do will convince me otherwise."

"I know you're a vampire and you don't like change, but Glob, Marcy, I am so a man! I'm like, I know what tier fifteen is now!" I say, my face turning bright red. "And… and… I'm just a man, okay? Marcy, please, just… I promise I'm a man!" Marceline just continues to laugh, obviously not agreeing with me.

"Man? No way," Marceline laughed. "Just give it up. You are a little boy. If you weren't you wouldn't be such a weenie. You should've known what tier fifteen years ago! That just proves that Jake thinks you're a little kid."

"No Jake doesn't!" I shouted, standing on my feet now as I cross my arms. "He doesn't think that at all!" Marceline seems to see how mad she was making me, and shrugs, floating away from me a little.

"Whatever you say, boy," Marceline chuckles. "I still say you're a little kid. But, hey, maybe I'm wrong. If you were a man you would've made some kind of move with Bonnibel today. Couldn't you tell she wanted you to? Glob you're so stupid."

"Wait, what?" I ask, had Marceline been watching me? How did she know I was at the Candy Kingdom, or what Princess Bubblegum and I were doing? That wasn't right. "How do you know?" Marceline blushes dark grey.

"What no? I don't know any of that!" Marceline said. "Until now! You totally just gave it all away! See! You're still a little boy!"

"No! You must've been watching me!" I laugh, poking her cheek. "Admit it!"

"No way, Finn! I was not!" Marceline shouted. "I was not watching you? Why would I be watching you? I've actually got a life, unlike you!" I sigh, sticking my tongue out at Marceline. "What is wrong with you? You're being a big wad!"

"What do you mean I'm being a wad? Marcy, you're being the wad!" I argue. "You watched me all day, my personal buiz! Why would you even do that? It doesn't make any sense! You hate the Candy Kingdom and Pee-Bubs! Why would you follow me there?"

"I. Didn't!" Marceline hissed. "Glob, Finn, why won't you just believe me when I say I wasn't watchin' you? I was home 'cause it was sunny out! I can't be outside and you know that! I'm vampire, poo brain! Unless you've forgotten the sun kinda kills me!"

"Whatever, Marcy, I totally know you must've been there," I laugh, poking her nose again. "Don't try to hide it! Just admit I'm not a little boy and I'll let it go that you were watching me!" Marceline hisses, her demon eyes coming out. They only came out when she got angry. Very angry.

"You are a little boy! And I wasn't watching you! So problem solved!" Marceline shouted, tackling me down to the ground. "I did not! I don't hate PB! I was just worried about you alright!? Oh wait…" I could feel the blood rush to my face, and could bet my face was bright red. Hers was dark grey.

"W-what did you just say?" I ask, not believing what she had just said. "Y-you were worried about me?" Marceline hisses, crossing her arms.

"That's not what I said."

"That is so what you said!" I laugh, putting an arm around her and giving her a playful noogie. "You totally said you were worried about me!" Marceline shakes her head, attempting to break my grip as she hissed and kicked at me, and I just gripped onto her harder, still laughing. "I'm not the little human boy you think I am, huh?"

"S-shut up!" Marceline hissed, kicking me in the gut, causing me to let go. "Y-you're just being a big stink, Finn! Huge stinkin' stink!" She hisses, flustered and throwing her hands in the air, and cussing. "You're just being a donking poo brain and you don't know what the glob you're talking about you baby butt chicken donk."

"Now you're just being a baby butt or whatever it is you just said," I laugh, making her hiss at me again. "Oh grow up you bad little girl."

"I told you not to call me that!" Marceline hissed. I laugh, having enough of Marceline throwing a fit, and not knowing what else to do I kiss her, and she quiets down, and… she actually kissed me back!

.

**((Author's note: I am so sorry an update took so long. Writers block is attacking, and well... watch too much Highschool of the Dead and this kind of stuff happens I suppose. I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter and any suggestions you have to future chapters! I love getting feedback from you guys and can't wait to hear from you! Thanks for your patience!)**


End file.
